


Final Year

by jkm2303



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkm2303/pseuds/jkm2303
Summary: It is Alphys' last year of high school, after a messy fight with her one friend. After a fateful, lonely night, she encounters Undyne in the least romantic of places, shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. The Dump

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic, decided to write something less depressing than the last fic lol
> 
> I don't really know how high school, college etc. works over in America outside of movies and TV, so it'll just be based on what I've seen from there.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! :)))

SEPTEMBER 1ST, 201X

Alphys pushed the heavy front doors to the school open, entering the crowded school. Today was the first day of her senior year at high school. She shuffled towards her locker at the end of the endless hall, listening to the various conversations between the crowds of friend groups, who have likely spent their whole summers together. As she was about to reach her locker, she saw the two most popular girls, Bratty and Catty, with Mettaton in between the two of them. Her ex-best friend. For years, they were inseparable, spending countless nights at each other’s houses, watching trashy TV and eating copious amounts of ice-cream and noodles, telling their wildest secrets to each other without a fear in the world. Now, after she walked past, instead of a friendly smile, he laughed, and whispered something in Catty’s ear, causing her to giggle maliciously. Alphys reached her locker, rubbed her forehead, and opened her locker door. Things were not looking great this year. Only nine more months, then she will never have to face this hopeless place ever again. Never have to fear about what Mettaton might tell people about her. Never have to eat her lunch inside the bathroom cubicle, whilst listening to people with actual friends laughing, having a better time than her.

The day went by with nothing significant whatsoever happening. She walked out of Ms. Toriel’s maths classroom, out of the school. She had a mountain of homework for her various classes, but they wouldn’t be due for a few more days. Alphys decided to take a detour to one of her favourite places, where she knew she could stay away from everyone, and maybe find something to rebuild when she got home. The dump. Something about the large piles of abandoned trash, unwanted objects, usually electronics or furniture fascinated Alphys, and the fact she could take whatever she wanted without anyone batting an eye made the place all more interesting. In the first pile, she found a laptop, a few anime DVDs, and a funky patterned cushion. She shoved them all into her bag, and then she saw it. The waterfall. The grungy, brown water wasn’t the most pleasant of sights, but watching it flow down the steep ledge was beautiful, and one of the most relaxing sounds one could hear. She lay on her back, beside the cliff’s edge, without a care in the world. Alphys could have fallen fast asleep like this and woken up as an entirely new person.   
Until she heard a familiar, mocking voice. “So, the trash has finally found it’s place?” She jolted upwards, to see Mettaton, with Bratty at his side, with that stupid grin on his face. Alphys kept her mouth shut, preparing for the next nasty comment from either one of them. “I knew that because you’re a filthy weirdo, you spend all your time here dumpster diving, and I just wanted to show Miss Bratty here how far I’ve really come, and how I’m not a trashy oddball anymore.” Alphys covered her eyes, and softly said, “Mettaton, please just leave me be. Why are you so obsessed with tearing everyone down?” He shrugged his shoulders, and simply said, “You do realise you make yourself such an easy target, with the weird clothes, weird anime obsession, spending all your time studying… Oh! How could I forget, that you like…” Alphys’ eyes began to water, knowing exactly what Mettaton was about to reveal until, a voice called out from the distance. “Leave her alone, punk! Sort your weirdly long stick legs out before you go picking on someone!” “Come on, Bratty, this is just a waste of my time,” scoffed Mettaton, as he walked off. 

Alphys took her glasses off to wipe her eyes, and as she looked up, she saw the source of the voice. It was a tall, blue fish-like girl, wearing a white t-shirt with a simple black jacket over it, and ripped jeans with combat boots. Her bright red hair covered her left eye, whilst the right eye was a sheer yellow. She squatted down, extending her slender hand to Alphys, which had its nails painted black. “Hey, kid, you okay?” she asked, as Alphys took her hand, getting up. Alphys noticed the surprising warmth in her hand, as well as the tight, supportive grip. The girl saw the tears that were streaming down the Alphys' face and wiped them away with her thumb. “You shouldn’t let such horrible people get to you, they’re the weirdoes, following you to the dump just to make fun of you.” She suddenly realised something, and put her hands into her pocket. “I completely forgot to introduce myself! I’m Undyne!” Alphys put her glasses on shakily, and replied, “I’m A-alphys. I feel like I’ve seen you before?” “Oh, probably from school, I’m a freshman in college now though, just the community one,” Undyne replied, as the two began to walk off together. “Who is that creep anyways, do you want me to beat him up for you?” Alphys quickly replied, with shock behind her voice, as it truly hit her that someone was defending her, “W-what? Please don’t, Mettaton will just make things worse… We were friends before, but… he was much happier being popular than being around a loser like me…” Undyne quickly retorted with, “I barely know you, but I can tell you’re not a loser. I think losers are people like that Mettaton kid, who care about some dumb social status more than the people he has in his life. You seem so lonely, and it pisses me off that someone could treat anyone like that.” She took her phone from her pocket and opened the “New Contact” section on her phone. “Put your number in here, Alphys. I want you to call me if you ever feel lonely or need someone to talk to or anything. I was in your position last year, and I know how horrific it feels when you’re that alone.” Alphys was in shock. In the span of ten minutes, a random cute girl at the dump had stuck up for her, supported her AND wanted her number? She tapped in the various digits slowly, ensuring she made no mistakes, and handed the phone back. “Cool. I’ll call you tomorrow, when I get a chance. Hang in there, kid, I hope you know that I’ll always be on your side. I’ve gotta go back to my flat, but I’ll be sure to text you at least. I’ll see you about!” Undyne ran off, as Alphys was still in shock, this time, it was a good shock. A goofy smile was plastered across her face which she couldn't fight off as she walked home, now with a warm feeling in her chest. Maybe this year won't be so terrible after all.


	2. Texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry its been a while since I updated, I haven't forgotten about this, I've just been swamped w school and exams lately, but I got the chance to today bc I finished all my Christmas work. It could take me a while for the next chapter bc I'll probably be hit with even more work soon, and I have work and driving lessons to do, but I really will try to update more frequently, or write something from another fandom ? Anyways, hope u guys enjoy :)))

It was 8pm, and Alphys had returned from the dump about two hours ago. She sat on the little maroon sofa in the living room, staring at her phone, awaiting the buzz of a text, from the mystery girl from the dump, Undyne. Thoughts were swimming in her mind about the girl, as she recalled seeing her in school last year, and although they never once shared as much as even just a short moment of eye contact, she still stood up for her. Why? Most people barely acknowledged Alphys in general, apart from when they needed something off her, such as to copy her homework or if they could give them her notes. She just wasn’t used to the kindness of a stranger. Suddenly, as her thoughts got more self-deprecating, a buzz echoed. Alphys scrambled to pick up her phone, after two hours, she finally could speak to Undyne again! Her hands shook, as she pressed the firm home button at the bottom of the screen to switch on the phone.

1 NEW NOTIFICATION:  
“System update available. Click here to start the update.”

Alphys sighed, as the annoying notification sat in front of her, seemingly mocking her. She took off her white jacket, hung it across the stair banister, and grabbed her schoolbag from the floor, phone in hand upstairs into her room. When she got in, she lightly threw her phone onto the bed, sat the schoolbag on the floor, and pulled the small wooden chair from underneath the desk. She sat on the chair, took out a textbook to get some studying done before she went to sleep. As she was thoroughly invested in her exhilarating copy of “Advanced Quantum Mechanics for Dummies,” once again, the phone softly buzzed against the mattress. She glanced over at the dull light of the phone beside her, but figured that the phone was just trying to get her to update it again. She tried her hardest to focus on the heavy book, but the thoughts of Undyne were coming back to her again. Eventually, she carefully put the book down (if she threw it, it probably would have caused a dent), and crawled onto the bed, and repeated the previous process of switching on the phone.

1 NEW NOTIFICATION:  
UNKNOWN NUMBER: heyyy is this alfis? its undyne from earlier lmao

As Alphys’ eyes scanned across the screen, she needed a minute to take in the moment. She wasn’t forgotten about! Except Undyne clearly had no idea how to spell her name, and probably just went with how she thought it was spelt. At least it wasn’t the worst spelling she had ever seen. She opened up the messaging app, and after careful thought, she texted her back (making sure to include the right spelling of her name without seeming rude.)

They continued to text back and forth for a few hours about various subjects, from Undyne’s roommate who she was teaching how to cook, to the likelihood of Alphys causing a nuclear explosion in her microwave while trying to make ramen, their favourite movies, and even the most obscure of things, like why McDarkner's Sprite tastes the way it does, until Alphys finally looked up at the miniscule clock on her screen, as the time seemingly gave her a judging glare – 2:17am. A wave of fear hit Alphys as she realised that at the absolute most, she would get a cool four hours of sleep before waking up for school the next morning. She quickly texted Undyne, explaining she had school, and her heart almost stopped when she read the next text:

UNDYNE: oh yikes sorry for keeping u up all night :/// ur cool though, do u wanna come by to my flat tomorrow when u get out of school? i don’t want u to have to go to that dump again, especially if that freak knows u’ll be there. my roommate will b there but u guys would get along, the guy loves making new friends more than he loves cooking and solving puzzles. we’re in 11 fox road if ur interested :))

Alphys’ cheeks went a soft scarlet tone, as she realised – Undyne was now inviting her to her house ??? willingly ??? and said she was cool ??? Alphys quickly replied telling her she’d be there as soon as she can. She switched off the phone, plugging it into its charger, slipped her glasses off her nose, as it really started to hit her. Although she was running off a flask of black coffee and four hours of sleep, the next day, she was filled with energy and hope.


End file.
